gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth (Sneak Peek.)
This is sneak peek of the soon to come episode of Gumball Final Fantasy. Transcript Fangy: (Not in evil form. Normal form.) Ah! What a nice day! Gumball: (Offscreen) There he is! Get him! Fangy: What? (Gets attacked by Gumball, and Sullvan.) AAAH! What are you doing!!?? Gumball: Don't play dumb with us, Fangy! We know what you're up to! Fangy: What!? What are you taking about!!?? Sullvan: You're the one who keeps trying to destroy our team, so we're gonna get rid of you! Fangy: What o you mean!? I'm not trying to get rid of your team, or anything! Gumball: Yes you are! You did everything! You destroyed the gems, bit Mabel, and kidnapped Lily! But now we got you, and we're gonna take you down! Fangy: I never did anything! The only "evil" thing I did to you was scare you! If you're talking about the other messed up things, than I'd suggest talking to Budar! Sullvan: ...Maybe he's right...Lets go, but we'll be back! So stay there! (Leaves.) Gumball: Yeah. But one more thing I need to ask you... Fangy: What? Gumball: Do you know anything about a top hat that you may have seen recently? Fangy: No, why? Gumball: Just checking...(Leaves.) Fangy: O_O What was that all about? (Fangys alternate version/N1GH7M4R3 appears behind him.) Fangy: Who are you!? N1GH7M4R3: 1M Y0UR W0R27 N1GH7M4R3. Fangy: Wha- (Fangy Jumpscare appears, and the screen goes static.) (At Budar's office.) Budar: I'm Almost done with my biggest plan yet! I just need one more thing.. Gumball: Budar! Budar: WHAT!? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Gumball: We're here to defeat you once and for all! And you are not gonna stop us! Budar: Ugh..I'm busy! Do it tommorow or something! Gumball: Gr... (Attacks Budar.) Budar: AGH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?? Gumball: I'm defeating you! Budar: No you're not! Your punched barely even hurt! Gumball: O_O Oh....Well..Uh...I'll Still call the rest of the cymbio, and you'll be in trouble! Budar: Why do you guys keep on hating me so much lately, anyway? What Did I do that made you guys mad? Sullvan: Well, you keep trying to steal the gems, you tried to destroy us with a robot, you created a giant eel that almost ate the others, you created a giant robotic dog that tried to kill us, YOU TOOK OVER OUR MINDS, MADE US INTO ROBOTIC BODYGUARDS AND TRIED TO KILL US- Budar: Woah woah woah! Hold it right there! Take over your minds? Replace your skeletons with an endoskeleton!? I'm twisted, but not that twisted! Gumball: Don't play silly with us, budar! We remember it well! You made Sullvan into your own guard dog, you made Hot Dog into a not so good bodyguard, you made me into a faceless zombie, and you made Martha evil! Budar: What? I don't understand...were you hallucinating or something? Gumball: No! We know what you did, and now we are gonna bring you to jail, for life!! Budar: For that last time, I did NOT make you into robotic Bodyguards! Sullvan: Oh really? (Holds up chip.) Explain this! Budar: Ok! I did take control of you, but Not into a bodyguard! It was only a small prank! Sullvan: For wha-.... (Flashback.) Sullvan: (Gets electrocuted for a second, and kicks Martha.) Martha: Hey! D:< Sullvan :What? (Gets electrocuted for a second again, and his eyes become blue. his voice also becomes budar's voice with a microphone effect.) Hahaha! Lol What a loser! >:D Martha: Grrr!! (punches Sullvan into a wall, and leaves.) Sullvan: (Muffled.) Ow.. (Flashback ends.) Sullvan: ...Oh...>:| Gumball: Well, If you "Didn't do it", then who did? (There is a punching noise heard, and Sullvan is shown Knocked out.) Gumball: What the!? Sullvan!? (Nightmare Gumball appears in front of Gumball, and Budar.) Gumball: WHAT THE WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU!?? Nightmare Gumball: I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. I AM ONE OF THE FEW OTHERS WHO STARTED IT ALL. I..AM..YOU... Gumball: What!? Nightmare Gumball: (Lounges at the two.) Both: AAAHH- (Blacks out.) Gumball Final Fantasy. Half hour special. Coming soon.